A Drop Of Love
by Blair66
Summary: Hello everyone! I am Blair! I am new here. thank u DivaNims for ur guidence... I am big dareya fan so a story for all dareya fans... daya aur shreya hai ek dusre se door... kya kismat apna khel khelke unhe wapis milaega...? Really sorry I didn't knew that this title had been taken. Now I've changed it
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! New year comes and so does Blair (me) ! A very happy new year to all my viewers…

First of all I would like to thank DivaNims if she would have not guided me then I would have never posted a story and to thank u I will surely post a sachvi OS.

So, first of all, my introduction. I am a huge dareya fan and a shreya fan too. so here is a story for all of them... my story will have dareya as well as abhirika and sachvi. in my story, shreya tarika and purvi are bffs and sachin is shreya's brother.

Kismat ka khel

Chapter 1- The Starting

If you love someone, let him/her go. If they come back, then they were yours, but if they don't, it means they were never yours…

It is night time, everyone is asleep… except for one…

He is staring at a picture… and literally crying… and murmuring…

"kaha chali gayi ho tum… kyu mere imtehaan le rahi ho…"

2 people a looking at him from a distance…

1st person(boy)- bechara… 6 mahine ho gaye hai iss baat ko par phir bhi bechara bhula nahi hai uss baat ko.

2nd person(girl)- ye zakhm aise hi thori bhar jayege… waqt lagega

1st person- ab toh waqt ke sahare hi jee sakta hai ye

2nd person- haan sahi kaha

1st person- usse aaj bhi lagta hai ke usne usse apni dil ki baat nahi batayi issliye usne uske saath aisa kiya…

2nd person- par usse kon samjhaye ki isme uski koyi galti nahi thi… jo hua vo kismet ka khel tha…

1st person goes near the man and keeps his hand on the shoulder…

The man turns and wipes his tears…and says," arre Abhi tum yaha… kya baat hai soye nahi…"

2nd person enters and says "tumhe aise dekhkar kaise neend ayige hume…"

The man says" mujhe kya hua hai tarika?"

Abhijeet- dekho daya, jo hua usse pls bhuljao

Daya stans up and goes near the window

Daya- usse bhulana asan nahi hai

Abhijeet- mei samaj sakta hun daya…par pls tum khud ko dooshi mat maano

Daya- mai usse nahi bhul sakta chahe kuch bhi ho jaye. tarika tum itni raat ko akeli maat jana…abh tum usse chod dena…

Abhijeet- haan ye theek rahega…par tum

Daya- mujhe kuch derr akele rehna hai abhijeet….

Abhijeet- theek hai…chalo tarika

Tarika- good night daya

Daya- goodnight

Abhijeet and tarika outside-:

abhijeet-kyu aisa hua tarika? kyu?

tarika- abhijeet kitna accha hota agar aaj woh bhi humare saath hoti...

abhijeet- sahi kaha. chalo mai tumhe ghar chod doon... raat kafi ho chuki hain.

tarika nodded and they drove off...

meanwhile at daya's home

Daya POV:- kyu tumne aisa kiya shreya… kyu? mera kya kasor tha…sirf itna hi na ki mei tumse apni dil ki baat nahi keh paya…jo tum mujhe chod kar chali gayi…aakhir kyu?

"Never hesitate to tell someone that u love them... maybe one day you'll find they're gone..."

He slept on the couch…

The next in bureau…

daya was sitting on his chair and blankly looking in a was really sad today because it was her birthday were remembering her last birthday with them…

FLASHBACK…

It was 10th march, 2014. Shreya used to celebrate her birthday either on 10th march or on 29th feb[leap year]

Shreya entered the bureau and everyone wished her. ACP sir had thrown a small party at his own residence in the evening.

Evening.[ ACP sir home]

Shreya was a bit late. sachin got a message on hi phone. it read that 50 thousand had been withdrawn from his account.

sachin was shocked because only shreya and he himself could withdraw money from his account. he had not withdrawn money and shreya didn't like shopping at all. She wasnot like other girls, who loved shopping.

Just then shreya arrived.

Sachin- shreya tum late kyu ho gayi? aur yekya tumne shopping ke liye mere account se rs.50 thousand withdraw karliye?

Purvi- arre wah shreya! tut oh mujhse bhi aage nikal gayi… mei to kabhi 20 thousand se zyada shopping hi nahi ki.

ACP sir- Par shreya… 50 thousand… bahut zyada hai beta…

Shreya- sir mei issliye late hogayi kyuki mei children's orphanage gayi thi…waha par meine yeh paise diye…

Everyone had a proud smile on their face. especially daya. he was thinking…" shreya kitnekind hai. I have never seen such a pure soul…"

"Even if people find 1000 reasons to hate you the one who loves you will find one reason to love you"

She cut the cake and enjoyed…

FLASHBACK ENDS…

Sachin- [to abhijeet]- sir mei orphanage ja raha hu…

Abhijeet- theek hai.

Sachin went there. freddy came near abhijeet and said- sir mei iss tarah daya sir aur nahi dekh sakta. kya aur koi rasta nahi?

Abhijeet- freddy, waqt hi uske zakm bhar sakta hai. agar shreya uske liye kuch thi toh mere liye bhi meri behen jaise hi thi…

Freddy[ smiled painfully]-haan sir. aur koi rasta nahi hai…

A case was reported and everyone went there and it was solved by the evening. the day ended like this and everyone went home remembering her…

A/N- did u like it? please read and review…

So... what happened to shreya? where is she? in the next chapter i will take u into the flashback...

till then take care and happy new year

may 2015 be more happier than 2014…!

:-)

- Yours- Blair…


	2. The past

Hello everyone!

I am back… hope you all are fine and doing well…

Thank you everyone for your precious reviews

Thanks to all the silent viewers…

- thank you for ur support here is ur story…

Rajvi girl- Thank you di for ur support… As u said that this story title has been taken… I am new here and I have not read all the stories of the fanfiction but when I checked on net I found a story by this name…really sorry… I have changed it

YRSTMP- Thank u so much for ur support here is ur chapter… I loved ur story Ab Tum Hi Ho

Durga- Thanks for ur support… I will surely add SachVi but not in this chapter but in the upcoming chapters… promise. I am also working on a separate sachvi OS

Guest- thank u for ur support… I am really sorry if this plot is already there… but I have not read anything like that… I did not mean to cheat anyone…sorry… but I have something in my mind… hope u don't mind :-P

.161- Thank u for ur support… pls u also update ur story ye hai mohabbatein and all the best for ur GK exam…

A.S Anjaana- Thanks for ur support… you will find answers to ur questions very soon…

DivaNims- thank u di for ur support!

And a great thanks to all the guests

Thanks to all the silent viewers

So here is the chapter

Chapter-2

After a few days in bureau…

all the new officers like Kavin, Dushyant, Ishita, Divya, Mayur, Vikram, Karan, Vansh have joined the team just 2months back so they don't know about shreya

Kavin- Yaar Dushyant, ek baat mujhe kabhi samaj mei nahi aane wali…

Dushyant- Abe yaar tujhe konsi baat samajh mei aati hai? mujhe ye bata nahi samaj aane wali to bahot baatein hai tere pass…

Kavin- Dushyant I am serious…

Dushyant- acha baata.. who konsi baat hai jo tere ko khatak rahi hai

Kavin- yaar meine to suuna tha ki yaha bureau mei hamesha baadi roonak rehti hai… par jab se hum sab log idhar aaye hai tab se iss bureau mei khamoshi hi chayye rehti hai

Dushyant- yaar baat toh tune sahi kahi…

Kavin-see I am always right…

Dushyant hits him in a playful manner…

Kavin- yaar agar kisi junior se pooch to who jawab ni dete and seniors…

Dushyant completes him- se to poochna matlab sher ke muh mei haath dalna

Kavin- sahi kaha najane kab naukri se hi na nikal de…

Dushyant- yaar pankaj aur freedy se pooche?

Kavin- good idea… tu bi mere saath rehke intelligent h gaya hai…

Dushyant- accha bachu…

Kavin-ayee… wo dekh pankaj aur freddy…

Dushyant- chal phir poochte hai…

[and he started to move but kavin caught hold of him…]

Dushyant- ab kya hai yaar?

Kavin- dushyant abhi nahi… hum tab poochege jab koi nahi hoga…

Dushyant- magar pankaj and freddy toh sabse jldi jatte hai

Kavin- but I have a plan

Dushyant- kya?

Kavin whispered the plan in his ears

Dushyant- oye hoye sahib jee tusi te great ho…

They both shared a hi-fi

At about 6:30…

Freddy- chalo bhai mera kaam to hogaya… pankaj tera bhi hogaya kya?

Pankaj- yes sir!

Freddy- chal phir aaj golgappe khate hai

Pankaj- yes sir! oh yeah oh yeah GOLGAPPE!

Kavin- [while entering with dushyant]- koi golgappe nahi khayega

Pankaj- kyu sir?

Dushyant- agar tum log golgappe khaoge toh ye files kon complete karega?

He said while keeping a bunch of files on freddy's table

Freddy and pankaj gave a helpless look to each other…

They sat on their desks and started the file work

10:30 pm

Everyone had gone home till now… but our freddy and pankaj were still doing the file work and dushynt and kavin were looking at them from a distance…

Dushyant- bechare…bada dukh ho raha hai unhe aise dekhkar

Kavin- par saach janne e liye we need to do this

Dushyant nodded

Kavin- sab chale gaye…lets ask them now

Dushyant- yo boss

They went near them

Kavin- sorry pankaj… sorry freddy

Pankaj and freddy together-sorry kyu sir?

Dushyant- wo humne tumhe janbujhke fle work dya tha…

Pankaj- wo kyu sir?

Kavin- actually hume tumse kuch jan na tha

Freddy- kya sir?

Dushyant- ummm… [ he looked at Kavin}

Pankaj- kya poochna hai sir?

Kavin- actually hume aisa lag raha hai ki hum… yani naye officers ke aane se pehle yaha par kuch hua tha…kuch aisa jisse sab ko bahut bada dhakka laga… pls freddy ume se kuch maat chupao

Freddy and pankaj looked at each other

Freddy- kya kare pankaj…?

Pankaj- sir. kissi na kisse din to in logo pata chal hi jana hai… kyu na aaj hi sahi

Freddy nodded

Freddy- chalo tum dono humare saath chalo…

Dushyant- kaha par freddy?

Freddy- kavin ke ghar par…vo akela rehta hai na?

Kavin- theek hai chalo

Pankaj, freddy, dushyant and kavin drove off for kavin's place…

At Kavin's place…

Kavin- ab bata yaar…kya hua tha hum logo ke aana se pehle…

Pankaj- batate hai…

Freddy- ye baat 6 mahine pehle ki hai…

FLASHBACK…

It was a sunny morning…

Everyone was in the bureau.

Suddenly phone rang. no one knew this phone call would change their lives…

Purvi picked up the phone.

Purvi- [on call]- ok theek hai hum aate hai

Purvi- sir green view resort mei ek khoon hua hai… sir laash bahar hotel ke garden mei milli hai

Sachin- purvi yeh green view wohi resort hai na jiske garden ke pass mei hi ek jungle hai?

Purvi- haan sir ye wohi hai

Daya- theek hai toh chalo chale…

They investigated and found some clues. they found that the victim was Mihir a business man. He had recently inherited a big property after his father's sad demise…

They thought he might have been killed because of property…

They went back. for the next few days they again and again they used to go to the resort and day by day they were coming close to the killer.

But one day during investigation. they were in the resort garden

Shreya found some blood stains. She followed them and this led her into the jungle.

Others, when didn't found her became worried. they tried her phone but it was not reachable. daya thought about the forest about sachin had told. He told others and everyone was about to go there but the heard a scream…"Ahhhhhh….!"

It was of shreya. Everyone rushed to that place but it was dense forest. They searched and searched and didn't leave even a small part of the jungle unsearched.

It was almost midnight.

Abhijeet- aadhi raat ho chuki hai aur upar se ye bearish

Daya- pura jungle dekh liya hai kaha wo?

Sachin- sir bas wo jaha bhi ho theek ho…

Abhijeet- Gayi Kaha wo?

They searched till morning

Abhijeet- Yaar abhi tak w nahi milli

Abhijjet phone rang. it was ACP sir

Acp- Abhijeet bahut derr ho gayi hai ab tum log wapis ajao

Abhijeet- sir aise kaise usse chod kar…

Acp- tumhari jaan ko bhi khatra ho sakta hai

Abhijeet- okay sir

Abhijeet- sachin, daya chalo acp sir wapis bula rahe hai.

Daya- aise usse chod ke

Abhijeet- sachin tum isse samjhao na

Sachin- haan sir ab hume chalna chahiya… shayad bureau jakar kuch pata chale

Daya disagreed but upon being insisted by his bro… he went back

A/N- so here is the new chapter. pls r and r

So… kya hua shreya ko? will cid be able to find her?

I know many questions are in ur mind

Answers in coming chapters

Till then bye…

Yours- Blair


	3. The past-II

Hello everyone!

How are you? Hope you all are doing well…

Thanks to all the silent viewers.

Kaiity- Thanks for ur support :-)

Rajvigirl- thanks for the support :-)

- thanks for ur support. I hope this one is longer:-)

PRINCESS KHANAM- To write a story u need to have an account, once u have it, write a story and save it. then login into ur account and open doc manager then put a label and choose a document from "choose file" option then submit it. then click on new story option and choose the correct cate gory.[eg- tv showsCID] and u will get a new page fill in the details in it and post ur story… that's it. I will eagerly wait for ur stories

Jyoti teku- thanks for ur support..:-)

Hijab malik- thanks for the support:-)

- thanks for ur support:-)

.161-thanks for ur support:-)

thanks to all the guests

sorry guys I am not on fb. But why r u guys loosing hope? Dareya will be back. Have faith…

A very big thank u to all those who read and reviewed Please Forgive me. thank u DivaNims for reading it. Thank u Ansha Di's Anaya for adding it ur fav.'s. And Rajvigirl I will surely write a rajvi OS.

So here is the third chapter

.

.

.

.

The Past-II

.

.

.

.

Continuing from where we ended….

Abhijeet, sachin and daya go back to the bureau

Acp- abhijeet, sachin, daya maine tumse ek baat chupae

Daya- kya sir?

Acp- wo actually shreya aur mujhe ek bahut hi secret information ke bare mai pata chal gaya tha jisse hum ye case asani se solve karpatte.

Sachin- to apko lgta hai is information ke wajah se uska kidnap hua?

Acp- lgta nahi mujhe pura yakin hai

Daya- aur sir agar hum mei se koi kidnap hua hoa to? kyuki us din to humsab waha thae

Abijeet-to uski jaan ke badle mei shreya ko maangta

Acp- haan shayad ye baat us khooni ko pata chl gayi hogi. and ussne kidnapping ka plan bana liya

Abhijeet- sir to wo secret information kya hai

Acp- actually mujhe be adhi information hi pata hai. dekho mujhe jitna pata hai usske hisab se to khooni koi lrka hai… 30-35 sall[yrs] ka hai. uska naam…

Sachin- kya naam hai sir?

Acp- mujhe be nahi pata…wo sirf shreya ko malum hai. Usne ye information kisko be disclose krne se mana kiya tha. Wo chahte thi ki pehle achi tarh se checking ho. tabhi us naam ka koi fayda hai. checking ab checking ho gayi hai. aur jo bi usne kaha tha wo bilkul theek tha. ab wo naam to ussi ko hi pata hai. aur usse us safe ka password bi pata hai jo mihir ke ghar se chori hua tha

Sachin- I just hope ki wo theek ho.

Daya- usse kuch hone hi nahi denge hum

It had been 7 days shreya was missing

Abhijeet- gayi kaha wo

Daya-[worried]- kahi usse kuch…

Abhijeet[immediately]- arre nahi nahi daya ye tu kaise baatein kar raha hai?

Acp- chalo shuru se shuru krte hai.

Sachin- ek businessman, Mihir ka khoon hua

Abhijeet-khoon ki wajah- paisa aur property

Daya – khoon kisi jan pehchan wale ne hi kiya hoga sir

Acp- hmmm…

Daya – sir ho sakta hai ki uss jungle mai hi koi secet passway ho jaha wo shreya ko leke gaya ho

Acp- sahi kaha tumne. chalo ek baar phirse green view mei chlate hai

All- yes sir

Daya, abhijeet, sachin, purvi and Nikhil went to green view.

They searched and searched but no clue of shreya or the passway…

Purvi[suddenly]- SIR!

Daya, abhijeet, sachin and Nikhil went near her…

Daya- kya hua purvi? kuch pata chala?

Purvi- Haan sir, ye deekhiye…

She showed them a bracelet.

Purvi- sir ye shreya ka hai

Sachin- are u sure?

Purvi- haan sir. Infact ye maine hi usse gift kiya tha uske birthday par…

Abhijeet- phir toh ho sakta hai ki yahi kahi asspas hi koi secret passway ho

Daya- haan. ho sakta hai. chalo dhunte hai

They searched and finally found a hole[big] in the ground. it had a ladder attached to it.

Our cops went down through that ladder and they reached a room. It was empty. They were late. the criminal had taken shreya to another place. but they searched that place for clues.

Finally they found a room. It was a very dirty one.

In a corner there were blood stains and very strong chains.

Daya POV- Unke itni himmat ki wo kisi larki ke sath esa kare. Ek baar mere saamne to ajaye… Gardan maroor dunga uski

Abhijeet- kahi usko idar to nahi bandha tha

Purvi[nearly crying]- sir wo bechari 7 dino se yaha par thi

Sachin- agar usse kuch be hua na to…

Abhijeet- kuch nahi hoga usse

Daya- arre ye kya hai?[while pointing to a corner]

Abhijeet-(shocked)- arre ye to…

Sachin-Iron rod…

Nikhil- sir ispe to kh.. khoon laga hai…

Purvi- sir kahi isse shreya ko…

Daya- nahi nahi jbtak ye sabit nahi hota ki ye khoon sreya ka hai. we cannot say anything

Abhijeet- daya sahi keh raha hai. Purvi, Nikhil ye sare blood samples uthao, ye chains aur rods be…

Nikhi, purvi- Sir

In Forensic Lab…

Acp, daya and abhijeet entered…

Acp- salukhe, jldi bata ye khoon kiska

Salukhe kept quiet

Daya- dr. saab batiye na.

Salukhe- boss, bad news hai… wo jo khoon aapko us dewar pe mila wo khoon shreya ka hai

Tarika- yaha tak ki iron rod pe hume shreya ke baalo ka bi sample mila hai aur uska khoon bi

Abhijeet- aur wo chains…?

Tarika- unpar bhi shreya ka khoon hai…

All were worried for her…

Acp called abhijeet and daya

Daya- kya hua sir

Acp- maine bola tha na shreya ko uska naam pata tha. Khooni ka?

Abhijeet- ha sir

Acp- hume be vo pata chal gaya

Daya- sir kya naam hai khooni ka?

Acp- Shekhar

Abhijeet- Mihir ka bhai

Acp- haan abhijeet

Daya- sir to chaliye uss dhunte hai

Acp- usse dhunna to bahut asan hoga

Abhijeet- wo kaise sir?

Acp- kyuki uska phone on hai…hum uski location ka pata lga sakte hai. wo iss waqt Khalara ke jungle mai hai, khae ke pass

Daya- to sir chalet haina

Acp- haan bas purvi, Nikhil aur sachin ko bulalo

Abhijeet-sir

IN QUAILS…

daya- sir ek baat nhi samaj mei aarahi

acp- kya?

Daya – yehi ki sir usne apna phone on kyu rakha amtoor pe criminals jurm ke bad phone band rakh dete hai phir ye?

Acp-ussne ye sab itni chalaki se kiya ki usse laga hi nahi ki usse apna phone off krne ki zaroot hai

They reached the jungle

Acp- pura jungle chann maro

All- sir

After sometime, they found a cottage. there were many goons outside it

Purvi- sir shekhar ke phone ka network exactly yahi cottage bata raha hai

Acp- to chalo andar. Suno koi goli nahi chalega. Shreya ko khatra ho sakta hai

Everyone nodded

They got inside and spread all over. the teams were

Acp and purvi

sachin and nikhil

Abhijeet and daya

Abhijeet and daya found a room. shekhar was inside it.

IN ROOM…

Shekhar-[angrily]- isse hosh mei lao

Goon poured water over her face. with this she came in senses

Shekhar sat beside her-[moving his hands on her face and neck]- please mujhe wo safe ka password bata do… tumhe aaish ke zindgi milegi. paisa paisa aur jitna paisa tumhe chaiye ho sab milega…

OUTSIDE

Daya- usk itni himmat… [and was about to enter]

Abhijeet- abhi nahi

INSIDE

Shreya- [trying to jerk him]- mai chahe maar jaaon lekin tujh jaise ghatiya insaan ki madad kabhi nahi karungi

Shekhar-[stood up]- ye aise nahi manegi. wohi tarika apnana parega

And goons started to hit her with rods

Shreya- ahhh….ahhhh….

OUTSIDE

Abhijeet tells daya with gestures that it's the time to go inside

They entered

Shekhar immediately saw them and held shreya by her hair

She was screaming in pain…

Daya- shreya!

Shekhar- na na na… bilkul nahi side hato side hato

Abhijeet and daya get a side while shekhar took shreya outside…

Now all of them came to know about it

He took her near the trench [khae]

Shreya was too weak to protect herself

He pointed gun on her

Shekhar- CID ab tum log kuch nahi kr sakte ho agar apni iss officer ko zinda dekhna chahte ho to let me go….!

Acp-shekhar ke bacche tujhe mai faasi ki fande tak pahucha ke hi rahuga

Shekhar- hahaha! wo to baad ke baatein hai

Daya started moving towards him

Shekhar-[while moving behind with shreya]-abbe abbe peeche haat warna

But he didn't stop…

And accidently shekhar's foot slipped and he was about to fall with shreya.

They were about to fall but daya held shekhar and….

Shreya fell down…

The trench was very high and there was jungle below.

Daya- Shreya!

All came near him and Nikhil took hold of shekhar…

All were teary eyed as they thought that she was no more

Sachin[sobbing]- sir sir ma..maine search team ko…ko inform kr…krdiya hai

Daya[wiping his tears]- theek hai

Purvi- [crying] sir…sir neeche toh… toh janwar be hai kahi usse kuch…

Abhijeet[trying to be strong]- kuch…. kuc nahi hoga usse

Nikhil[crying]- sir…sir search team agai hai…hai

Acp[trying to be tough]- app…app…plz usse dhundhe…

Man- Sir app hume unki picture send krdijiye

Purvi does the same

Man- sir hum log unhe dhundne ki puri koshish karege app chinta mat kijiye

All nodded

The man called acp sir and told him they did not find her

Acp told this to all

Daya- ye sab meri waja se hua hai…

And went from there…

Sachin-[while going after him]-sir…

Abhijeet[while stopping him] jane do usse he needs to be alone

Daya in the car…

Daya POV-I am sorry shreya… meri waja se tumhe ye duniya chodni padi…

I am sorry pls mujhe maaf kardo. Mi khud ko kabi maaf nahi kar paunga

Meanwhile the search team just found some blood and a watch which belonged to shreya.

They gave all this to acp and he decided to give it to shreya's parents

Man- sir hume waha koi laash nahi milli shayad janvar usse apne saath legaye

Everyone cried very badly…

This was the most toughest day for daya not only for him but for all the cid cops and shreya's parents… but shreya' parents were not at all sad because they were proud of their daughter's deed and her service

FLASHBACK ENDS…

Freddy[nearly crying]-ye sa…sab hua tha jis…sne humari zindagi badaldi…

Pankaj[also crying]- ha sir…. dukh to is baat ka hai ki uski laash be hume deekhne nasib nahi huyi usse janwar khagaye

Dushyant and kavin looked at each other with watery eyes…

Dushyant- toh wo maar gayi?

Pankaj- haan. lekin daya sir ko aisa nahi lgta hai

Kavin- kyu?

Freddy- wo usse bohot pyaar krte hain. Aur tab tak nahi maanege ki wo maar gayi jab tak uski laash nahi deekhlete….[and cried]

The 4 of them consoled each other

After a few days, in bureau…

Purvi came inside running

Purvi- Tarika! Tarika!

Abhijeet[dropped the file which he was reading and went near her]- kya hua kya hua tarika kao?

Purvi- usse kuch nahi hua, wo kha hai?

Abhijeet[relieved]- forensic lab mei

Tarika from outside- kissine hume yaad kiya

She entered

As soon as she came inside purvi hugged her tightly

Meanwhile sachin came with daya

Daya- arre ye behno ke pyaar ki wajah kya hai jee?

Purvi and tarika separated

Purvi-sir tarika and maine ek lottery ki ticket lit hi

Abhijeet- toh?

Purvi- hum ussme JEET GAYE!

And she jumped with tarika

Abhijeet[happily]- arre wah tarika jee. Zaroor lottery no. apne select kiya hoga

Tarika[blushing]- Actually ye no. purvi ne hi select kiya tha

Abhijeet-[disappointed]- oh

Daya- arre to kya hua abhi… tarika lottery to jeete haina… congratulations purvi, congratulations tarika

Purvi and tarika- thank u

Tarika- toh packing start kare

Sachin- wo kyu

Purvi- hume Paris mei 6 nights aur 7 days mile hai!

Tarika- and we have to leave…

Purvi and tarika- TOMORROW!

Abhijeet and sachin- kal!

Purvi- haan kyu, sir?

Sachin- nahi nahi wo aise

Abhijeet and sachin looked at each other in disappointment…

They had made a plan to propose their beauties the day after tomorrow. But now all in vain…

Daya smiled naughtily- arre sachin, abhijeet tum log khush nahi ho kya? inhone lottery jeete hai… kal Paris ja rahi hai. Kitni acchi baat haina.

Abhijeet- arre haan haan acchi acchi… bahut acchi baat hai [& gave daya a 'tujhe toh mai baad mei dekhlunga' wala look]

Tarika- accha Purvi hum packing kre?

Purvi-neeki aur pooch pooch

Daya- haan haan mai acp sir ko bata dunga tumhare bare mein. Bas tum log jao aur enjoy karo

Purvi- ok sir bye

Tarika-bye everyone

After sometime

Abhijeet- sachin ab kya kare? wo dono to kal chalejayegi

Sachin- aaj be nahi kr skte kyuki aaj raat 9:00 pm unki flight

Achijeet- ab ek hi raasta bachga hai

Sachin-kya sir?

Abhijeet- jab wo wapis aajaye to hi unhe bataye

Sachin nodded

A/N- so how was it guys? Hope the suspense in clear now…

So… is shreya alive or dead?

Will abhijeet and sachin be able to propose tarika and Purvi…?

Many questions right? Answers in upcoming chapters

Please r and r

Yours-Blair


End file.
